Alice: Insane or Undead?
by MercilessSun
Summary: Alice Liddell once again enters Wonderland, but finds that Zombies have infected the land. Inspired by Face Off and Warehouse 13.
1. Let the Insanity Begin

Hello, this is MercilessSun here for a crazy "Alice in Wonderland" story called Alice: Insane or Undead? It is inspired by the Syfy show Face Off and Warehouse 13.

* * *

1875, London, Liddell Residence-Alice Liddell had woken up and prepared for breakfast. She sat at the table with her mother, talked for a bit, then suddenly passed out.

About 3 hours later, she woke up in the ruins of her home with a grey-colored figure with its back facing her. The figure turned around and was her mother but with rotting flesh and grey eyes. She ran away, screaming to what was her parents' room, got into her father's drawer, and picked up his handgun. She aimed the pistol at her mother's head and fired.

Lorina's brains splattered out of her head. Her blood covered Alice's face and she had a crazy smile.

She walked down to the street and didn't see anymore of those things. However, London was a disasterous image.

She left and found the tree where she had picnics with her family, along with the Rabbit Hole to Wpnderland.

Not thinking about the dangers ahead, Alice crawled down to her home away from home, Wonderland.

* * *

Told you it was a little crazy, but you'll see Wonderland zombies in the next chapter. This is MercilessSun and I will see you in Alice: Insane or Undead?-Mad as a Hatter with a Shotgun


	2. Mad as a Hatter with a Shotgun

Howdy. This is MercilessSun again, with Alice: Insane or Undead?-Mad as a Hatter with a Shotgun. The insanity will be pretty damn good.

* * *

In her old land, it was like London. She thought of the first place to go: the Mad Hatter's home.

She found her insane friend, frightened,and holding a shotgun in the ruins of his home.

"W-who goes there?"

"It's me, Alice. Calm down. What happened?",Then a purple mist moved through the home onto a chair, and formed into the puzzling feline, the Cheshire Cat.

"My dear, could it be, or couldn't it? We thought you would never come here."

"Hello, Chessy. What's the problem now?"

He moved onto a tree branch and said, "The non-solution is the graveless dead, a corpse with a hunger for flesh."

"Are you saying this is 'living dead?'"

"Said or not, it is real. But you must take your old weapon, the Vorpal Blade. It is with the dor-"He was then attacked by a Glass-Walker, one of the walking dead with crystal teeth and claws.

Then the Cat quickly changed and morphed into a human-like cat with a bone tail, 1 ear, 3 quarters of a face, and some of its ribs showing.

The Hatter tossed a shotgun to Alice and they shot every Glass-Walker that came by along with the Dead Cat.

When there were no more, the Hatter told her to go to Tweedledee and Tweedledum at the Mirror Lake. So she stocked up on ammo and started the journey to surviving.

* * *

There you go. Alice is on her way to get the Vorpal Blade and vanquish the Glass-Walkers with a snicker-snack. But there will be more than just Glass-Walkers. I wonder what would happen at the Queen of Hearts's castle... Stay tuned for Take a Look in the Lake


	3. Take a Look in the Lake

Hello, thanks for viewin. I know I havent been on fow a while, but I've been busy with Black Ops 2, Halo 4, and my original stories. So her is Alice: Insane or Undead? Part 3: Take a Look in the Lake.

* * *

She walked down the trail, seeing the hell the world became, killing a few Glass-Walkers along the way and found the Mirror Lake, along with Tweedledee and Tweedledum, and they were thin.

Alice said, "I see you changed."

Tweedledee said, "Yes, I thought we should look better for you."

The other said, "No, I came up with it."

"Oh, shut up! Now how was it with the Hatter?"

She said, "Insane as usual. Chessy said that I need the Vorpal Blade."

"Yes. The dormouse has it at the White Queen's Castle. Bu5 you should see the Caterpillar, because after what happened last time you were here, the White Queen planted a Whispering Forest to drive intruders mad. So the Caterpillar shall show you the way-"

Suddenly, Alice started glowing and the Mirror Lake's water covered her.

Tweedledum said, "Well, the Lake likes you, just like the old Alice."

Alice said, "Old Alice?"

"Damn, I shouldn't have said a thing."

Tweedledee said, "True."

She said, "What other Alice?"

He handed her a book titled The Undead America. "Take this book. Its tale shall tell you of the other Alice. Now the Lake has allowed you to create Looking Glass Spikes. Good-bye for now."

They then vanished. She started reading about a girl from America in 2010 named Alice who brought the virus that started this, the Z0mb13 virus, and died at the Queen of Hearts' Castle.

She was angry and walked toward the Shrine of the Caterpillar.

* * *

There you go. Not alot of violence, but it tells you how it began, and the mystery of the Other Alice began and was ended at the Queen of Hearts Castle. Stay tuned for Part 4-Smoke and Bullets.


	4. Smoke and Bullets

Hello and welcome back to Alice: Insane or Undead? I thank everyone for reading and I hope you enjoy what will happen. So here is Part 4-Smoke and Bullets.

* * *

Deep in the Emera Forest was the Shrine of the Caterpillar, where a few Glass-Walker dwelled. She killed them and entered. Inside the smoky room was the big blue caterpillar with its hookah. It said, "It's good to see you. How may I help you?"

Alice said, "I would like to get through the Whispering Forest."

"Very well then. Take this spare hookah. Its smoke shall show you the path. Also take these attachments, one spits fire, while the other fires multiple bullets at the same time."

"Thanks I shall save this land."

"Good-bye."

She left the Shrine and went to the west into the Whispering Forest. Inside she relaxed and smoked, followed the blue smoke trail, killing 3 Glass-Walkers with the flamethrower and 6 with the mini-gun, and reached the White Queen's Castle.

She was approached by the Chess Soldiers. A black Bishop said, "Halt. Who are you?"

"You know who I am. I wish to speak to the Queen."

"Alright. You may enter."

She followed a white Knight to the Throne room and spoke with the Queen. "Alice, it is good to see you. What is it that you desire?"

"The Vorpal Blade."

"Then follow me to the Jabberwocky's Grave." As they walked, they talked about the other Alice. Then they found the slightly taller dormouse guarding the rotting corpse of the Queen of Hearts' beast, the Jabberwocky.

The dormouse said, "It's about bloody time. All this waiting while there are dead bodies walking around is getting to be very boring."

"Good to see you too." She grabbed the Vorpal Blade from inside its chest. It was a regular sword with 2 spikes at the tip and the 4 playing card symbols as gems in its blade. Then the bodies of the fallen Chess Soldiers and the Jabberwocky rose. She, the dormouse, and the live Chess Soldiers killed the, then Alice sliced the Jabberwocky in half.

She was exhausted and covered in blood. The Queen approached her and said, "Well done, Alice. I think you are ready to defeat my sister. Would you mind taking this bomb? I just can't stand loking at her ghastly castle anymore."

"Sure. Farewell."

Before Alice left, she whistled and out of a shack came her old companion, the Bandersnatch. She climbed on top of it, then she told it to take her to the Queen of Hearts' Castle.

It ran across the graveyard for a shortcut to the burning fortress. It busted throught the doors to the castle. Inside there were countless Dead Deckers, Card Soldiers that turned. She shot them with the machine gun and rode to the Throne Room.

The Queen of Hearts had multiple haeds, the Knave of Hearts, Walrus Butler, and her King, each with Heart-shaped scabs on each forehead. But the Queen's head had a crown-shaped scab.

Alice got off the Bandersnatch and shot each of the heads except the Queen's head. Then she gathered some of the Mirror Lake's water, bound the Hydra Queen to the ceiling, had the water raise Alice to her, stabbed the scab, attached the bomb to the corpse, set it and rode away.

* * *

There you go. I didn't think of what to do, but here is my creativity at worl. Please Pm me or review, and please stay tuned for the Finale-Insanity.


	5. Finale-Insanity

Howdy and welcome to the Finale of Alice: Insane or Undead? This will be very short, but it will have quite a twist.

* * *

3 minutes later, she rode back to the White Queen and the Heart Palace blew up. Before she could enter, a giant man rose from the ground. He looked like Charles Dodgson. Before she could do anything, it summoned 3 Glass-Walkers and took her.

She immediately woke up in the Black Rose Insane Asylum.

When she was in 'Wonderland', she was actually on a mad killing streak, killing a librarian, 'the Cat', a writer, 'the Jabberwocky', a jeweler, 'the Queen of Hearts', 4 policemen and 33 civilians, including her mother. The final 'Glass-Walker' who confronted her was Charles Dodgson. She remained in the asylum until her death.

* * *

And there you have it. She truly was mad as a hatter. I hope you liked it. Goodbye, review this and plase look at what else I have.


End file.
